Desire
by pocket dial
Summary: 01/18/15: Re-upload. Added more to the story. Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira


**A/N: Drunken mind at work.**

**Update 01/18/15... After sobering up and reading this short story, I've decided it was pure crap. I was too damn drunk when writing it so I've added more to this story and make something of it. **

**Song: Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira**

* * *

><p><em>You're a song written by the hands of God<br>__Don't get me wrong 'cause this might sound to you a bit odd  
><em>_But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding  
><em>_And right under your clothes is where I find them_

Catherine swayed her hips to the music as she listened attentively to the lyrics of the song. It caught her ears the first time she heard it that afternoon in her car when she accidentally pushed the random button on her radio deck. She almost pushed the button to change the station but the lyrics caught her attention. The song spoke the words she couldn't find until now.

Vincent watched his girlfriend as she moved and swayed with the music. Too caught up, she didn't notice him enter the room and moved with wild abandonment. He stared fixedly on every move of her hips as she swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music. He watched with growing passion as her long legs underneath the khaki shorts take one careful step at a time. God, no matter what she did she always managed to look beautiful so effortlessly.

His burning golden eyes was a sign that he was enjoying the scene before him and he was short of losing control. Somehow Catherine Chandler broke down the barriers he put up to protect people but in fact it was him that needed protecting from the kind and loving woman who not only saw the beast but the man underneath the monster he thought he was. Before he knew it he was falling for the teenage girl he saved a decade ago but the truth was she saved him from a life he thought wasn't worth living. She gave him every reason in the world to live and made him feel more than he thought he was capable of. She loved him for all he was, beast and man.

He cleared his throat and slid his hands inside his pants pocket. She paused her movements while her heart ran away from her and told him of things she would never dare say out loud. He slowly walked over to her and stopped an inch short of their bodies touching. She breathed a sigh of nervousness as she felt his powerful presence whenever he was close by. He had a way with her that no one ever had and it frightened her but she still wanted him in every which way possible.

Catherine stood in place as she waited for him. He spun her around without warning and pressed their bodies together. She looked him timidly in the eye as she blushed underneath his golden eyes that was burning for her. Their bodies trembled at the mere thought of what was going on each others mind.

_Underneath your clothes  
><em>_There's an endless story  
><em>_There's the man I chose  
><em>_There's my territory  
><em>_And all the things I deserve  
><em>_For being such a good girl, honey_

A whimper escaped her lips as he ran his hands down her back. Goosebumps formed along the length of her body as the calloused tips of his fingers roughly claimed her body underneath the white pin stripe, buttoned up, collared shirt she wore. "Oh god..." she moaned as she took hold of the hem of his black t-shirt.

He exhaled loudly over her lips as he inched his way closer to where they both wished his long fingers to be. She craved him, needed him in ways she never thought she'd ever need someone. Over time she fell for the man behind the beast that kept her at arms length, often times pushing her away but always came back. The depths of their connection was too strong to deny and try as they might the two were drawn together by forces they couldn't possibly fight. Deep down they knew they were better together than apart.

Catherine bit her bottom lip when his lips hit her racing heart as he removed her top and let fall it to the floor. She leaned back on the bed post as he dragged his lips down the valley of her breasts and stomach. She looked down at him the exact moment he looked up at her. His golden eyes was filled with pure desire and lust. He wanted her, all of her in every way and in every room of her apartment.

She clenched her fists in his hair when she felt his lips on her thigh as he lowered her shorts and panty. Moaning and panting, Catherine dared to look down only to meet his golden irises. God, he was beautiful in every possible way. She parted her lips and tried to draw in a breath but was cut short when he covered her intensifying need for him with his mouth.

_Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie  
><em>_Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry  
><em>_When the friends are gone  
><em>_When the party's over  
><em>_We will still belong to each other_

Emotionally and physically, they were connected and entwined. He saved her life and she made him feel more human than possible.

Her jade eyes stared into his burning, golden eyes. Words failed her as she fell deep into his spell. She was his to have and he knew it too.

"What is it you want?" he asked her in a deep and husky voice. Something about it made her quiver down to her toes and she gasped for air when he kissed her with all he had.

"You," she answered breathlessly. "I want you inside of me...no," she shook her head. "Vincent, I need you inside of me. I want to feel every inch of you inside of me, claiming me as yours with every thrust. I want to feel your lips on mine as your hands keep our bodies close together."

Vincent smirked, showing the large fangs between his lips as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "Undress me and show me how much you really want me."

_Underneath your clothes  
><em>_There's an endless story  
><em>_There's the man I chose  
><em>_There's my territory  
><em>_And all the things I deserve  
><em>_For being such a good girl, honey_

She barely clung on as his lips parted and his tongue softly brushed hers. She moaned at his touch, the sensual way he kissed and held her close to him. Nothing tasted sweeter than his tongue on hers. Her own hands moved to its own accord as she dragged her fingernails down his abs and pass his happy trail.

"Vincent, I want you inside of me."

He was hers to have and she wanted all of him. She stared intently at his naked body. He was perfectly built as he stood erect in front of her. Every inch of him was more than she could ask for. He tightened his fist as his impatience grew with every waiting second. She studied him from head to toe but he wanted to do more than just look. He craved her touch, her lips on his and her body pinned underneath his as he moved within her slick and tightening walls.

His primal instinct took over as his golden eyes greedily stared at her naked body react to his. He reached for her and picked her up with ease. In one swift movement he lowered her as he thrust his hips and uniting their bodies as he entered her.

"Mine," was all he could think of as she hung on to him as he moved inside of her. He thrust his hips and moved within her slick and tight walls. His large hand cupped her bottom as he rocked their bodies and filled her over and over, giving her what she wanted, every long inch of him.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
><em>_Moving, talking, walking, breathing  
><em>_You know it's true  
><em>_Oh baby it's so funny  
><em>_You almost don't believe it  
><em>_As every voice is hanging from the silence  
><em>_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
><em>_Like a lady tied to her manners I'm tied up to this feeling_

"I'm coming," she moaned and closed her eyes. She gasped for air as she felt every inch of him inside of her, thrusting and moving.

He cupped her bottom with both hands and pushed her closer to him as her body gave in and her orgasm took over. She held on to him and smiled as their eyes met. He always knew how to satisfy her needs and damn did it feel good to have him inside of her as she came.

Vincent laid her down on the bed as he remained inside of her quivering body. "You feel so damn good when you come and so fuckin' beautiful too," he said as he started to thrust his hips again.

Catherine smiled a satisfied smile as she wrapped her legs around him. There were no words that could describe how she felt at the moment. Her body was overwhelmed by his and no matter how many times they've made love it always felt like the first time.

"I'm so in love with you," they both spoke without words as their bodies connected and collided over and over.

_Underneath your clothes  
><em>_There's an endless story  
><em>_There's the man I chose  
><em>_There's my territory  
><em>_And all the things I deserve  
><em>_For being such a good girl, honey  
><em>

"Come with me, Catherine."

Four simple words that sent her over the edge as his final thrust sent both of them reeling and hanging on to each other. Her body betrayed her as she gave into him again, fulfilling her need for him. She simply surrendered and let her body surrender to his as another orgasm coursed through her body, fueling his own orgasm as he filled her with every last drop.

He kissed her lips and smiled. "I love you...always have...since the first night we met," he panted as he rolled them over to their sides.

"I love you, Vincent and I always will," she replied with a content look in her eyes.

He gazed into her jade eyes and saw everything he ever needed.

Love and trust.

Unconditional, as he saw his golden irises reflecting back.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>


End file.
